Trick and Treat
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: Untuk 13 tahun keatas /harap jgn ditiru/ ... Mereka telah menunggu master mereka yang telah lama hilang. Lalu jika mereka menemukan master mereka, kejutan apakah yang mereka berikan? terinspirasi dari Vocaloid Trick and Treat


Trick and Treat

.

.

.

Cerita ini sudah lama beredar di kotaku, Namimori. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan sebuah mansion yang terkutuk dan berada ditengah hutan disamping kota Namimori. Ditambah lagi tak ada kebeneran pada cerita itu, bahkan penduduk kota itu, tak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan cerita itu.

Memang di samping kota kami ada hutan yang lebat. Dan sangat menyeramkan jika malam hari tiba. Menurut pendapat penduduk yang pernah memasukinya, ada beberapa mansion bergaya Eropa yang berdiri di tengah – tengah hutan.

Jika dulu hanya beberapa orang saja yang berani mendekati hutan tersebut, kini tak lagi. Banyak anak – anak bermain disana. Menurut mereka, tempat itu sangat asyik untuk bermain. Mereka dapat bermain sepuasnya tanpa perlu terganggu dengan orang-orang tua yang selalu melarang kami melakukan sesuatu yang menurut kami menarik. Padahal mereka melarang kami hanya karena menganggap permainan kami itu konyol.

Karena ide temanku, kami sepakat untuk menyelidiki mansion itu. Ya, awalnya aku menolak, tapi karena Hibari, aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauan mereka. Tapi, kami menyelidiki bukan pada siang hari ataup sore hari. Tapi_—_

—Malam ini

.

.

.

.

—_Aneh ..._

Meski aku sudah mengelilingi hutan itu, aku tak menemukan teman – temanku yang berpencar untuk mencari mansion itu. Bulan purnama menemani pencarian temanku, kabut – kabut kian menebal. Seharusnya aku tak ikut saran mereka untuk mencari mansion itu. Bagiku, mencari mansion itu sama saja mengali kuburan sendiri.

Tak lucu sekali, jika cuaca malam ini hujan. Apa lebih baik aku pulang ...

Dengan segenap keberanian, aku kembali menelusuri hutan dan mencari jalan keluar. Entah jalan apa yang kulalui, yang terpenting aku harus pulang!

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa titik air jatuh mengenaiku. Aku menengadah, langit sekarang berwarna sangat pekat dan kelam. Aku melihat sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa dari balik pepohonan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah itu. Sejenak, aku mengingat kembali dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibuku. Dongeng yang mengkisahkan mansion tua yang berdiri di tengah hutan.

Sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Dindingnya terbuat dari bebatuan besar dan berwarna keabuan dan dihiasi oleh tanaman-tanaman. Atapnya berwarna merah, sangat merah dengan sebuah cerobong asap besar. Terlihat beberapa bunga teratai mengapung di sebuah danau yang terletak di samping rumah itu.

Gerbang rumah itu, tiba – tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seolah – olah gerbang itu menyuruh aku masuk ke Mansion itu. Tapi, aku merasakan instingku untuk tidak masuk ke Mansion itu.

"Silakan masuk, Tsunayoshi ..."

Serentak, aku terkejut, suara itu sangat asing bagiku. Bahkan aku tak mengenali suara itu. Sesuai dengan perintahnya, aku memasuki Mansion itu. Dengan ketakutan, aku melangkah mendekati mansion itu.

Sebuah_—_tidak dua buah pohon dan salah satu dahan di dua pohon itu, terdapat seorang anak remaja yang kira – kira seusia denganku. Yang kanan, adalah seorang gadis yang mengenakan eye patch dan yang kiri seorang remaja laki – laki yang memiliki mata bicolour.

"Masuk saja!" seru gadis itu, tiba – tiba gadis itu melompat dari pohon dan diikuti juga oleh laki – laki itu. Mereka melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna dan serempak. "Ayo kita bermain!"

Kedua remaja itu, yang menurutku sangatlah mirip atau mungkin mereka kembar. Mereka menarik kedua tanganku dengan halus dan menuju sebuah pintu yang besar. Mereka menarik lenganku, dan kakiku bergerak mengikuti langkah mereka walaupun aku tak ingin mengikuti mereka.

Aku dibawa melewati lorong gelap dengan beberapa pintu di kiri dan kanan lorong. Anehnya, lilin-lilin yang tergantung di dinding menyala sendiri seiring kami melewatinya. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua dengan hiasan ukiran kupu-kupu.

"Kufufu~ kau pasti ingin tau sesuatu 'kan?" tanya remaja pria itu. "Oya, oya namaku Mukuro."

"Dan aku Chrome!" gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat . "Kita berteman ya! Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Engg ... darimana kalian tahu namaku?" tanyaku.

"Kufufu~ Karena kami menunggumu_—_" Mukuro dan Chrome, membuka pintu yang berada di hadapan kami.

"—selama bertahun – tahun!" tambah Chrome.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, terlihat deretan makanan menghiasi meja itu. Sepertinya itu ruang makan. Sebuah meja panjang kayu berada di tengah yang luas ini. Sama sekali tak berdebu. Lilin-lilin, kue-kue, dan teko serta cangkir teh tertata rapi di atas meja berhias taplak merah tersebut.

Aku dipaksa duduk di sebuah kursi mewah yang seharusnya di duduki oleh pemilik rumah. Beberapa macam _cake_ menghadap ke arahku. Mukuro mengambil teko teh yang berwarna merah kental, tanpa diperintah Mukuro menuangkan teh itu kedalam cangkir disamping piringku.

"Sudah bertahun – tahun kami mencarimu. Tapi, syukurlah kami menemukanmu ..." ujar Mukuro memberikan aku _Cinnamon Stick_. Kulihat Chrome sangat menikmati _Cinnamon Stick_ itu. Terlihat, sebuah sirup merah menghiasi _Cinnamon Stick._ Tapi, aku sama sekali tak nafsu untuk memakan makanan yang disajikan.

Tapi, tubuhku tak menuruti keinginanku, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku mulai memakan makan yang menurutku sangatlah aneh. Rasa yang aneh benar – benar menyiksa mulutku. Kulihat Mukuro dan Chrome sangat senang memperhatikan tingkah lakuku.

"Bagaimana dengan teh buatan?_—_" tanya Mukuro sambil menyeguk teh merah kental itu.

"Bagaimana dengan masakan buatanku?_—_" tanya Chrome sambil menglap mulutnya yang terdapat sisa – sisa sirup _Cinnamon Stick_.

"—yang terbuat dari teman – temanmu!" seru mereka serempak.

Ucapan mereka membuat aku ingin memuntahkan makan – makanan itu. Cukup sudah! Apa maksud semua ini! Kenapa mereka mengatakan seakan – akan aku memakan teman – temanku! Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku langsung pergi dari ruang makan ini, tapi belum sempat berdiri dari kursiku ...

_Eh?__—_

BRUUUKKK!

—_kenapa aku tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan ... kenapa kesadaranku makin mejauh?_

"Kufufu~ aku lupa kalau makanan bagianmu kuberikan obat tidur_—_" Mukuro langsung mengendong tubuhku yang tak berdaya dengan ala _Bridal Style_. "_—_jadi, selamat tidur ..."

Perlahan kesadaranku menghilang. Entah mereka membawa aku kemana, yang jelas bukanlah hal yang baik

Seseorang_—_

.

.

.

—tolong aku!

.

.

.

Beberapa kali, aku mulai mengedipkan mataku. Sekarang, aku berbaring di sebuah kamar yang menurutku sangatlah mewah. Ada sebuah foto yang menghiasi dinding ruang tidur itu. Sebuah foto yang mungkin lebih baik kubilang lukisan, yang begitu mirip denganku. Seorang pria yang terlukis di kanvas, terlihat memiliki rambut pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru.

Tapi, bukan saatnya aku kagum dengan lukisan itu. Aku harus pergi dari neraka ini! Dengan senter yang kupunya, aku menulusuri lorong – lorong itu tanpa peduli arah. Yang penting aku harus keluar dari Mansion ini!

Lorong-lorong yang sebelumnya disinari oleh cahaya temaram lilin kini gelap gulita. Hanya ada beberapa jendela di lorong panjang tersebut. Tetapi karena hujan deras telah turun, tak ada cahaya yang masuk dari jendela-jendela tersebut. Aku menerangi jalanku dengan senter kecil yang juga tak terlalu bisa diandalkan.

Di tengah cuaca seperti ini aku tak mungkin dapat menemukan jalan yang benar untuk pulang. Senter kecilku juga sudah tak terlalu terang lagi nyalanya. Tak lama lagi, dapat dipastikan baterenya akan habis. Aku juga tak membawa batere cadangan ataupun pemantik api. Sial benar aku hari ini.

Aku tak mau ditemukan oleh mereka sedang berjalan di lorong yang gelap ini kebingungan karena senterku mati. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu hujannya agak reda dan langsung keluar dari rumah tua ini di kamar manapun yang bisa kumasuki. Mansion sebesar ini pasti memiliki banyak kamar tidur. Aku bisa beristirahat di salah satunya. Walaupun mungkin agak berdebu.

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar yang paling dekat dengan posisiku. Pilihanku tak salah, tepat ketika aku hendak membuka pintunya, senter kecilku padam. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba ini. Aku bisa meraba untuk mengetahui posisi tempat tidur di kamar ini. Menyingkirkan debu bukan masalah besar walau dalam gelap. Aku hanya berharap tak ada serangga atau sejenisnya di atas tempat tidur.

Tak berapa lama aku mencari, aku sudah menemukan tempat tidurnya. Tetapi ketika aku ingin menepuk kasurnya untuk menyingkirkan debu, tanganku mengenai sebuah benda. Sepertinya dibiarkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Bukan hanya itu, benda itu juga agak basah dan tanganku juga terkena cairan tersebut. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat apa yang berada di atas tempat tidur ini.

Ketika aku akan memindahkannya, sebuah petir menyambar disertai dengan kilat. Jendela ruangan yang besar membuatku dapat melihat sekilas benda apa yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur.

Tubuh yang tercerai berai dan ditumpuk begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Darah menghiasi potongan-potongan tubuh dan kasur di kamar itu. Aku terbelalak melihat kepala yang terpisah dari badannya. Wajah yang sangat kukenal.

―_Lambo!_

"_Yang terbuat dari teman – temanmu!"_

Kalimat Mukuro dan Chrome tiba-tiba terngiang di benakku. Dan pada saat itu juga, rasa mual langsung menyerangku. Isi perutku seperti diaduk dengan kencang, mengeluarkan semua isinya.

Aku terhuyung menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh sebuah benda yang secara reflek kuraba. Sepertinya sebuah kursi… dengan seseorang mendudukinya.

Ketika petir yang selanjutnya menyambar, Ryouhei-senpai yang terduduk kaku tak bernyawa dengan leher yang terputar dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Bukan hanya itu, di sampingnya Yamamoto tergantung dengan tali yang melilit sangat erat di lehernya. Ditambah lagi terdapat Gokudera yang tertidur dengan tanpa kepala

Kali ini baru aku menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon mereka untuk mengerjaiku. Cerita yang selama ini kuanggap dongeng tentang Mansion ini memenuhi otakku. Badanku bergetar hebat, kakiku tak sanggup menopang berat badanku sehingga aku jatuh terduduk.

Aku mencoba berdiri, walau kakiku masih gemetaran dan badanku limbung. Sambil tertatih aku berjalan ke arah pintu sebuah ruangan. Aku berhasil membuka pintunya dengan susah payah. Kali ini lilin-lilin di lorong kembali menyala. Mukuro berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, seolah sedari tadi menungguku keluar di tempat itu.

Kulihat disamping kakinya, terdapat seseorang yang sangat kukenal! Itu Hibari-san! Terlihat beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan seolah – olah darah menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Mukuro-nii! Aku bolehkan?" tanya Chrome melihatku sambil membawa trident miliknya. Mukuro mengangguk pelan.

TIba – tiba, trident milik Chrome langsung mengarah ke aku. Dengan sigap, aku langsung menghindar. Rasa takut mendominasiku ketika dia kembali memasang senyum manisnya. Melihat itu, pandanganku kabur dan badanku terasa lemas.

Chrome langsung mengayunkan tridentnya ke lantai. Seketika, pita – pita hitam langsung mengarah ke aku dan siap mengikat aku yang mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"_Buona notte, Tsunayoshi._"

.

.

.

.

_Gelap ..._

Terlihat Mukuro dan Chrome memasangkan ikat kepala di mataku. Sekarang aku sangat tak sekali, dan ditambah mereka mengikat tangan dan kakiku. Suara decitan sendok dan garpu memecahkan suasana.

Teryata mereka tak mengikat mataku dengan sempurna ... Dengan sisa yang masih ada, aku melihat bahwa mereka sedang makan sebuah cake yang terlihat lezat. Tiba – tiba, mereka melirikku dan menghampiriku.

"Kufufu~ kau sudah sadar~" ujar Mukuro.

Rasa ketakutanku makin meluas. Aku langsung menutup mataku, dengan sangat gemetaran. Kumohon, tolong jangan bunuh aku...

"Kau gemetaran, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chrome tanpa ada rasa simpati sedikitpun.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya denganku. Bayangan para teman-temanku yang kini telah tak bernyawa terbayang di pelupuk mataku. Lambo dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong, Ryoehei dengan leher yang terputar, Yamamoto yang terjerat, dan darah Hibari yang menggenang di kakiku.

"Kalau kau penutup mata tak cukup…" Chrome tersenyum mengerikan "…bagaimana jika matamu kuambil?"

Aku dapat melihat dua anak kembar ini tertawa seolah-olah membunuh itu adalah suatu permainan yang sangat mengasyikkan.

Tawa mereka terdengar sangat polos, sementara tridenttersebut menusuk mata kananku dan mencungkilnya. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin rasa sakit yang sangat dahysat menyerang. Chrome tertawa dan menusukkan kembali trident tersebut ke mata kananku. Kali ini aku tak merasakan sakit. Tak dapat merasakan apapun.

"AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan bayangan menakutkan mereka lenyap, aku merasakan bahwa mataku yang sebelah kiri berbeda. Kutatap cermin, sekarang aku mengerti bahwa itu nyata dan mataku berwarna merah.

"Kufufu~ Master, silakan anda memakai cincin anda."

Aku melihat Mukuro berada disampingku. Dan Chrome memakaikan jubahku dan cincinku. Tanpa berkomentar, Chrome mengajakku menuju sebuah kursi yang benar – benar sangat menawan, kursi seorang pemilik master.

Kini aku sadar, bahwa mereka mencariku selama beratus – ratus tahun. Karena aku adalah bayangan master mereka yang menolong mereka saat kecil. Dan aku akan selamanya tinggal di Mansion tua ini.

Dan kini, Sawada Tsunayoshi, akan menjadi master mereka untuk selamanya. Entah bagaimana cara aku menolak, tapi aku akan abadi bersama mereka sampai waktu memakan kami.

Kami akan terus menyesatkan anak – anak, sebagai permainan kami ...

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

* * *

Ceritanya abal dan gaje ya? maaf ya

Tolong di Review ya~

.

.

.

Jangan lupa, share juga~ ^o^


End file.
